Snow Falls
Snow Falls is the third episode of Season One of Once Upon a Time. It is the third episode of the series overall. Synopsis Mary Margaret is astonished at the outcome after she reads to 'John Doe' from the storybook while visiting him at the hospital. Back in fairytale world, Snow White and Prince James meet up for the first time. Summary A coach containing Prince James Charming and his fiancée, Annette, makes its way through the woods. She complains about the bumpy ride and how they should have taken the Troll Road. They come to a tree blocking the road and Prince Charming gets out to help his men move it, but realizes that it's been cut down. Meanwhile, a thief reaches into the coach, steals a package of jewels, and rides off. Prince Charming goes after the thief, knocks the person off their horse, and discovers that it's a woman. She knocks him in the head with a rock, leaving a cut on his chin, and then takes his horse, and rides off. As he watches her go, Prince James Charming vows that he'll find her no matter where she goes. Mary Margaret is at the diner chatting with her date, Dr. Whale, who is busy admiring Ruby, the waitress. When she realizes it isn't going well, Mary Margaret leaves and notices Emma Swan staying in her car on the streets because no one will give her a room. Clearly pleased that Emma stayed for Henry Mill's sake, Mary Margaret offers to let Emma stay with her, but Emma warns that she's not the roommate type. The next day, Mary Margaret is volunteering at the hospital and notices Henry sitting with John Doe . He asks what's wrong with the patient and Mary Margaret explains that he's been there as long as she's been volunteering, and no one knows who he is or what family he has. Henry asks if she's sure she doesn't know who he is, and Mary Margaret says that she doesn't. Henry meets with Emma and tells her that she's found her father, Prince James Charming, and that he's the John Doe patient. He shows Emma the storybook and points out that Prince Charming and John Doe have the same scar on the cheek. Henry believes that the curse is keeping John Doe and Mary Margaret apart by keeping him in a coma. Emma doesn't believe it but Henry insists that they have to remind them by having Mary Margaret read the story to the coma patient. Emma agrees but says that she'll ask her. Emma then talks to Mary Margaret and suggests that she play along with Henry's idea so that he'll realize that he's wrong on his own when nothing happens. Mary Margaret admits that it's a good idea and Emma tells her that they'll meet at Granny's Diner the next day for breakfast for a full report. Mary Margaret starts reading the fairy tale book to John Doe, telling the story of how Prince Charming chased the thief and they fell in love. As she reads, John Doe suddenly grabs her hand. She summons Dr. Whale, but he says all the instrument readings are still steady with no changes. He suggests that she might have dozed off and imagined things, and then tells her to go home and get some sleep. Once Mary Margaret leaves, Dr. Whale calls Regina Mills and tells her what happened, including the fact that Mary Margaret was involved and that there was some minor brain-wave fluctuation. At home, Mary Margaret resumes reading the story to herself. Snow White prepares to leave her crude home in a log, taking her few possessions with her. She steps out and immediately is snagged in a trap set by Prince Charming. He demands that she return the pouch with the jewelry, but Snow White says that she sold them. She points out that he must have hundreds of jewels, but Prince Charming says that one of them was his mother's ring, which he planned to give to his fiancée. Disgusted, Snow White says that it must be a marriage of convenience because no one marries for true love, and Prince Charming defends it as a necessary merger. When Snow White refuses, Prince James Charming threatens to turn her over to the Evil Queen, who has sentenced her to death for murder and treason. Snow White agrees and Prince Charming releases her. Emma Swan meets Henry at the diner and Mary Margaret comes in to tell them that John Doe grabbed her hand. Henry is pleased and says that she has to read to him again, and Mary Margaret immediately races off, telling Emma that he may not be Prince Charming but that she must have reached him somehow. When they get to the hospital, Sheriff Graham is there and informs them that the patient has gone missing. Regina is there, looking into the matter as well, and demands to know why Emma is there. She realizes that Henry lied to her when he said he was going to the arcade. Henry wonders aloud what Regina had to do with John Doe's disappearance, and Emma points out that it's unusual that she would be there. Regina explains that she's the patient's emergency contact, after found him by the road years ago and brought him to the hospital. Emma offers to help find him, but Regina tells her to stay out of it and walks away with Henry. Graham begins organizing the search and talks to the two employees, Leroy and Walter. They check the security tapes and Emma realizes it's the wrong tape. When they find the right one, they confirm that, four hours ago, John Doe walked out on his own into the nearby woods. Snow White leads Prince James Charming through the woods to where she sold the jewels, and he notices her holding a necklace. She tells him not to worry about it but he snatches it away. He realizes that it's filled with dust, and she explains that it contains fairy dust that can transform an adversary into a harmless form. Prince Charming figures that she plans to use it on the Evil Queen and points out that Snow White has a lot of anger. The thief explains that the charges against her are false and that she only lived because the Queen sent the Huntsman to rip out her heart, but he took pity on her and let her go. Snow White tells Prince Charming that she only wants to get enough money to leave for another realm, and she thought the coach belonged to the Queen. They come to a stream and Snow White asks for a drink. When Prince Charming agrees, they drink and she shoves him into the water and runs off. However, the Evil Queen's Black Knight finds her and close in, and Snow White realizes that Prince Charming still has her necklace. Graham, Emma, and Mary Margaret follow John Doe's trail. While the sheriff goes ahead, Mary Margaret asks Emma how she became a bail bondsman. Emma replies that she's been doing it as long as she can remember. When Mary Margaret pushes the issue and asks about her parents, Emma says that she never did find her parents. Henry sneaks away from his mother and comes to find them, and tells Mary Margaret that John Doe is looking for her. The lead Black Knight prepares to kill Snow White when Prince Charming arrives and kills him with an arrow. He takes on the second knight while the third one snatches up Snow White and rides away. Prince Charming grabs an arrow and manages to shoot the knight, killing him, and Snow White rides back. She points out that he saved him and Prince James Charming says that it was the honorable thing to do. He reminds her that they need to get is jewels, and Snow White says that the trolls she sold it to are just over the next rise. Mary Margaret doesn't believe Henry, who insists that she needs to stop and let John Doe catch up to her. Emma tells him to go home, but as Henry argues, Graham calls them over. He's found John Doe's patient tag with blood on it. Prince Charming and Snow White arrive at the Troll Bridge and proceed on foot. The trolls climb up over the edge to surround them, and Snow White tries to negotiate for the ring. They suspect it's a setup and attack, and the lead troll has his men search Prince Charming. They find Snow White's necklace and toss it to the ground, and then find the poster for Snow White and realize who she is. Prince Charming grabs his sword and drives them back, and Snow White grabs her necklace and runs. However, the trolls grab Prince Charming and prepare to kill him. Snow White returns and uses the fairy dust to transform the trolls into insects, saving the prince but using all of the dust. He thanks her, to which she retorts with his words, that it was the honorable thing to do. They continue on with the jewels. The group follows the trail to the old toll bridge and finds John Doe lying in the stream. They pull him out and Mary Margaret begs him to come back to them, and to her. She administers CPR and he finally revives. Looking up, he says that she saved her, while an astonished Emma looks on. John Doe admits that he doesn't know who he is, and Mary Margaret tells him that he'll be okay. They take him to the hospital and Dr. Whale works on him. A woman runs in, calling the patient "David", and Dr. Whale ushers her back. Regina arrives to confirm that the woman is Kathryn Nolan, the man's wife. Prince Charming gives Snow White the gold back, and she gives him the ring. He comments that it's not her style and she tries it on. He stares at her for a moment, and then Snow White says that it isn't her style and hands it back. Prince Charming offers her the rest of the jewels, but she says that she has what she needs. He wishes her well, and says that if she needs anything... and Snow White finishes the sentiment: "he'll always find her". They say their goodbyes and go their separate ways. Snow White turns and looks back, hesitating for a moment, and then continuing on. Kathryn comes over to Mary Margaret, Emma, and Henry in the hospital, thanking them for their help. She explains she and her husband were having marital problems, so she told him to leave if he didn't want to be married to her. When he left, she assumed that he left town and didn't know he'd been injured. Now Kathryn has a second chance, to say she's sorry. Dr. Whale tells everyone present that David is physically okay, but he has no memory of his past life. Dr Whale suggests that David's first instinct was to find something familiar, and Henry says he was looking for someone. As Kathryn goes to her husband, Henry goes to get his backpack and whispers to Mary Margaret that David was going to the bridge and really was looking for her, that they belong together. As Regina leaves with Henry, Emma catches up to her and points out that Kathryn's story sounds fake. She points out how convenient it is that Regina just now found Kathryn, and Regina says that after Emma went over the tapes, they checked past tapes and found out that David mentioned Kathryn's name in his sleep from time to time. The mayor tells Emma that true love won out and that thanks to Emma and Mary Margaret, the couple will now be together forever. Regina says that not having someone is the worst curse imaginable and leaves. Mary Margaret watches as Kathryn and David embrace. He looks up at her and seems to recognize her, while Mary Margaret looks at the ring that she's wearing. Later, Mary Margaret is at home when Emma arrives at her doorstep and says she wants to take her up on her offer of a spare room. Appearances *Emma Swan *Henry *Regina Mills *Snow White *Prince Charming *Ruby *Leroy Fairytale Background *Snow White and Prince Charming Quotes *'Prince James:' Show your face you coward. You're a girl. Snow White: Woman. prince's face with stone Prince James: You can't hide from me. Wherever you are, I will find you. *'Mary Margaret:' You decided to stay, for Henry. Emma: Yeah, I guess. Mary Margaret: This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. Is that normal? Mary Margaret: Must be the curse...You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room. *'Prince James:' I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you. Snow White: Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her? Prince James: It's the only way to catch thieving scum. Snow White: Aren't you a real Prince Charming? *'Snow White:' I've been hiding in the forest ever since, trying to amass a fortune to escape this place, to another realm, somewhere isolated where I can never be hurt. Prince James: Sounds lonely. Snow White: No lonelier than an arranged marriage. *'Snow White:' All I'm doing, Charming, is what it takes to survive. She wants me dead. Prince James: So what did you do to incur that much wrath? Snow White: She blames me for ruining her life. Prince James: Did you? Snow White: Yes. *'Mary Margaret:' That's an interesting job: finding people. How did you fall into it? Emma: Looking for people is just what I've done as long as I can remember. Mary Margaret: What made you start? Your parents. Henry told me that you're, er, were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them? Emma: Depends who you ask. Mary Margaret: Henry! *'Prince James:' Well, if you need anything ... Snow White: You'll find me. Prince James: Always. *'Regina:' And here I though you and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, dear. Were it not for you two, they and David would've lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness, because all this has reminded oh so very important: how grateful I am to have Henry, because no having someone, well that's the worst curse imaginable. *'Mary Margaret:' Emma. Emma: Sorry to bother you so late. Is that spare room still available? Trivia * Prince Charming's name of James is given. *In the scene where Snow White was captured by the Queen's henchmen, actress Ginnifer Goodwin tweeted that the horse ran right into her, sending her flying and injuring her hand and face. *Behind the opening title, a troll can be seen. fr:1x03 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1